Japanese films released in 1963
Japanese Movie Database lists 391 films released in Japan during 1963."1963年 公開作品一覧　391作品" at the Japanese Movie Database. The five major studios released 363 feature films this year, of which 182 were in color; 252 were gendai-geki, set in the modern era, and 79 were jidai-geki, set in historical times.Svensson, Arne. Japan (Screen Series), 1971. New York: A.S. Barnes. p. 119. ISBN 0-498-07654-7. Film critic Tadao Satō names as a significant Japanese release of the year, Shōhei Imamura's The Insect Woman. Imamura's film became a major influence on the new Pink film genre, of which 24 films were produced in 1963, the second year of the genre's existence.Sharp, Jasper (2008). Behind the Pink Curtain: The Complete History of Japanese Sex Cinema. Guildford: FAB Press. p. 47. ISBN 978-1-903254-54-7."ピンク映画の歴史 / 1. ピンク映画の誕生" at www.uplink.co.jp/pinkribbon ("製作本数も、24本(63年)、65本(64年)、213本(65年)") The modern yakuza film genre gained popularity in 1963, and surpassed the traditional jidai-geki over the next decade. This year NHK produced the first of its annual television Taiga Dramas: .Satō, Tadao. Gregory Barrett (translator) (1982). ''Currents in Japanese Cinema; Essays by Tadao Sato. Tokyo: Kodansha International. pp. 259-260. ISBN 0-87011-815-3. January * 1963-01-01 (海女の怪真珠) Eiga / 東方影業 (Satoru Kobayashi) * 1963-01-03 Shinsengumi Chronicles (新選組始末記) Daiei (Kenji Misumi) * 1963-01-03 (勢揃い東海道) Tōei (Sadatsugu Matsuda) * 1963-01-03 Kyū-san no ōatari sakasama jingi (九ちゃんの大当りさかさま仁義) Tōei (Yūsuke Watanabe) * 1963-01-03 (社長漫遊記) Tōhō (Toshio Sugie) * 1963-01-03 (太平洋の翼) Tōhō (Shūe Matsubayashi - 松林宗恵) * 1963-01-03 Aoi sanmyaku (青い山脈) Nikkatsu (Katsumi Nishikawa) * 1963-01-03 (第三の悪名) Daiei (Tokuzō Tanaka) * 1963-01-05 (野生のラーラ) Film] (Toshio Kitazato) * 1963-01-06 (あの橋の畔で　第３部) Shōchiku (Yoshitarō Nomura) * 1963-01-06 (歌え若人達) Shōchiku (Keisuke Kinoshita) * 1963-01-09 (ひばり・チエミのおしどり千両傘) Tōei (Tadashi Sawashima) * 1963-01-09 (旗本退屈男　謎の龍神岬) Tōei (Yasushi Sasaki) * 1963-01-11 (いつでも夢を) Nikkatsu (Takashi Nomura) * 1963-01-11 (海の鷹) Nikkatsu (Takumi Furukawa) * 1963-01-13 (古都) Shōchiku (Noboru Nakamura) * 1963-01-13 (咲子さんちょっと) Shōchiku (Kin'ya Sakai) * 1963-01-13 An Actor's Revenge (雪之丞変化 - Yukinojo Henge) Daiei (Kon Ichikawa) * 1963-01-13 (黒の報告書) Daiei (Yasuzō Masumura) * 1963-01-15 Isshin Tasuke: Otoko ippiki dōchūki (一心太助　男一匹道中記) Tōei (Tadashi Sawashima) * 1963-01-15 (暗黒街の顔役　十一人のギャング) Tōei (Teruo Ishii) * 1963-01-15 (憂愁平野) Eiga (Shirō Toyoda) * 1963-01-15 (女に強くなる工夫の数々) Tōhō (Yasuki Chiba) * 1963-01-23 (大暴れ五十三次) Tōei (Masahiro Makino) * 1963-01-23 (べらんめえ芸者と丁稚社長) Tōei (Kunio Watanabe) * 1963-01-23 (サラリーマン物語　勝ってくるぞ勇ましく) Nikkatsu (Ren Yoshimura) * 1963-01-23 (灼熱の椅子) Nikkatsu (Hiroshi Noguchi) * 1963-01-27 (無宿人別帳) Shōchiku (Kazuo Inoue) * 1963-01-27 (七人の刑事) Shōchiku (Yoshikazu Ōtsuki) * 1963-01-27 (美しき北海道) Daiei 斎藤作蔵 * 1963-01-27 (変幻紫頭巾) Tōei (Eiichi Kudō) * 1963-01-27 (探偵事務所２３　くたばれ悪党ども) Nikkatsu (Seijun Suzuki) * 1963-01-27 (３８年大相撲初場所　前半戦) 日本相撲協会映画部 (Torahiko Ise) * 1963-01-29 (社長と令嬢と秘書　全国民謡歌合戦) Eiga (Toshirō Ōmi) * 1963-01-29 (六本木の夜　愛して愛して) Tōhō (Katsumi Iwauchi (岩内克巳) * 1963-01-29 (ハイハイ３人娘) 宝塚映画 (Kōzō Saeki) * 1963-01-30 (こまどりのりんごっ子姉妹) Tōei (Masamitsu Igayama) * 1963-01-30 (機動捜査班　裸の眼) Nikkatsu (Isamu Kosugi) * 1963-01 (女が泣く夜) Ｇプロ (Takeo Takagi) * 1963-01 (不貞母娘) Ｇプロ (Takeo Takagi) * 1963-01 (東京の夜) 子安プロ February * 1963-02-01 (みんなわが子) / ＡＴＧ　(Miyoji Ieki) * [1963-02-03 (さすらいのトランペット) Nikkatsu (Hiroshi Noguchi) * 1963-02-03 (都会の奔流) Nikkatsu (Motomu Ida) * 1963-02-03 (３８年大相撲初場所　後半戦) 日本相撲協会映画部 (Torahiko Ise) * 1963-02-06 (関東遊侠伝　利根の朝焼け) Tōei (Shūichi Kōno) * 1963-02-06 (第八空挺部隊　壮烈鬼隊長) Tōei (Tsuneo Kobayashi) * 1963-02-07 (破れ傘長庵 - Yabure gasa Chōan) Daiei (Kazuo Mori - 森一生) * 1963-02-07 (温泉芸者) Daiei (Sokichi Tomimoto) * 1963-02-08 (サラリーマン無鉄砲一家) Tōhō (Masanori Kakehi) * 1963-02-08 (東京オリンピックへの道) Tōhō (Kiyohiko Ushihara) * 1963-02-09 (星屑の町) Shōchiku (Kunio Motoi) * 1963-02-09 (彼女に向って突進せよ) Shōchiku (Yasuichi Ichimura) * 1963-02-10 (いれずみ半太郎) Tōei (Masahiro Makino) * 1963-02-10 (警視庁物語　ウラ付け捜査) Tōei (Hajime Satō) * 1963-02-10 (泥だらけの純情) Nikkatsu (Kō Nakahira) * 1963-02-16 (にっぽん実話時代) Tōhō (Jun Fukuda) * 1963-02-16 (素晴らしい悪女) Tōhō (Hideo Onchi) * 1963-02-17 (風の視線) Shōchiku (Yoshirō Kawazu) * 1963-02-17 (恋と出世に強くなれ！) Shōchiku (Kin'ya Sakai) * 1963-02-17 (恋と十手と巾着切) Tōei (Masahiko Iwaza) * 1963-02-17 (浪人街の顔役) Tōei (Yasushi Sasaki) * 1963-02-17 (波止場の賭博師) Nikkatsu (Tokujirō Yamazaki) * 1963-02-19 (背広の忍者 - Zehiro no ninja) Daiei (Tarō Yuge) * 1963-02-19 (八月生れの女 - Hachigatsu umare no onna) Daiei (Shigeo Tanaka) * 1963-02-20 (サラリーマン物語　大器晩成) Nikkatsu (Masahisa Sunohara) * 1963-02-23 (柳生武芸帳　片目の十兵衛) Tōei (Kōkichi Uchide) * 1963-02-23 (ギャング対Ｇメン　集団金庫破り) Tōei (Teruo Ishii) * 1963-02-24 (サムライの子) Nikkatsu (Mitsuo Wakazugi) * 1963-02-24 (空の下遠い夢) Nikkatsu (Yōichi Ushihara) * 1963-02 (女は？で勝負する) Film March * 1963-03-01 Cut the Shadow (影を斬る - Kage o kiru) Daiei (Kazuo Ikehiro) * 1963-03-01 (停年退職 - Teinen taishoku) Daiei (Kōji Shima) * 1963-03-01 (続社長漫遊記) Tōhō (Toshio Sugie) * 1963-03-01 High and Low (天国と地獄 - Tengoku to jigoku) / Kurosawa Pro (Akira Kurosawa) * 1963-03-03 (若いやつ) Shōchiku (Yasuichi Ichimura) * 1963-03-03 (魚河岸の旋風娘) Shōchiku (Manao Horiuchi) * 1963-03-03 (旗本やくざ　五人のあばれ者) Tōei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1963-03-03 (次郎長社長と石松社員　安来ぶし道中) Tōei (Masaharu Segawa) * 1963-03-03 (悪名高きろくでなし - Akumyō takakirokude nashi) Nikkatsu (Buichi Saitō) * 1963-03-03 (何か面白いことないか) Nikkatsu (Koreyoshi Kurahara) * 1963-03-08 (人斬り市場) Daiei (Masateru Nishiyama) * 1963-03-09 (傷だらけの不適者) Tōei (Setsuya Kondō) * 1963-03-09 (暴力街) Tōei (Tsuneo Kobayashi) * 1963-03-13 (若旦那日本晴れ) Nikkatsu (Ryōichi Yamanouchi) * 1963-03-15 Zatoichi 3: New Tale of Zatoichi (新・座頭市物語 - Shin Zatoichi monogatari) Daiei (Tokuzō Tanaka) * 1963-03-15 (黒の札束) Daiei (Mitsuo Murayama) * 1963-03-16 (あの人はいま) Shōchiku (Hideo Ōba) * 1963-03-16 (危ない橋は渡りたい) Shōchiku (Mitsuo Yagi) * 1963-03-16 (人生劇場　飛車角) Tōei (Tadashi Sawashima) * 1963-03-16 (東京アンタッチャブル　脱走) Tōei (Hideo Sekikawa) * 1963-03-17 (雨の中に消えて) Nikkatsu (Katsumi Nishikawa) * 1963-03-17 (非行少女) Nikkatsu (Kirio Urayama * 1963-03-24 (つむじ風) Shōchiku (Noboru Nakamura) * 1963-03-24 (二人だけの砦) Shōchiku (Minoru Shibuya) * 1963-03-24 (伝七捕物帖　女狐小判) Tōei (Hideaki Ounishi) * 1963-03-24 (忍者秘帖　梟の城) Tōei (Eiichi Kudō) * 1963-03-24 (日本一物語) 東映教育映画部 (Zen Imaizumi) * 1963-03-24 (わんぱく王子の大蛇退治) (Yūgo Seikawa) * [1963-03-24 (クレージー作戦　先手必勝) Tōhō (Seiji Hisamatsu) * 1963-03-24 (戦国野郎) Tōhō (Kihachi Okamoto) * 1963-03-27 (どん底だって平っちゃらさ) Nikkatsu (Kenjirō Morinaga) * 1963-03-31 (女系家族) Daiei (Kenji Misumi) * 1963-03-31 (嘘) Daiei (【第一話　プレーガール】／増村保造／【第二話　社用２号】／(Kōzaburō Yoshimura / 【第三話　三女体】／衣笠貞之助 * 1963-03-31 (中仙道のつむじ風) Tōei (Sadatsugu Matsuda) * 1963-03-31 (特別機動捜査隊) Tōei (Kōji Ōta) * 1963-03-31 (機動捜査班　警視十三号応答なし) Nikkatsu (Isamu Kosugi) * 1963-03-31 (夜の勲章) Nikkatsu (Akinori Matsuo) * 1963-03-31 (３８年大相撲大阪場所　大鵬の宿願に挑む五大関の闘志) 日本相撲協会映画部 (Torahiko Ise) April * 1963-04-03 (梁山伯與祝英台　Ｌｏｖｅ　Ｅｔｅｒｎｅ) Brothers (李翰祥) * 1963-04-06 (河内の風より　あばれ太鼓) Shōchiku (Tatsuo Sakai) * 1963-04-06 (スター誕生) Shōchiku (Kin'ya Sakai) * 1963-04-06 (夜霧の上州路) Tōei (Kōkichi Uchide) * 1963-04-06 (海道一の鬼紳士) Tōei (Yūsuke Watanabe) * 1963-04-07 (俺の背中に陽が当たる) Nikkatsu (Kō Nakahira) * 1963-04-10 (喜劇　とんかつ一代) Eiga (Yūzō Kawashima) * 1963-04-10 (白と黒) Eiga (Hiromichi Horikawa) * 1963-04-12 (こまどり姉妹　未練ごころ) Tōei (Masamitsu Igayama) * 1963-04-12 (最後の顔役) Tōei (Yasushi Sasaki) * 1963-04-14 (その結婚異議あり - Sono kekkon igi ari) Ōmi) * [1963-04-14 (七人の刑事　女を探がせ) Shōchiku (Osamu Takahashi) * 1963-04-14 (若い樹々 - Wakai kigi) Daiei (Haruo Harada) * 1963-04-14 (アカシアの雨がやむとき) Nikkatsu (Ren Yoshimura) * 1963-04-14 (川っ風野郎たち) Nikkatsu (Mitsuo Wakazugi) * 1963-04-18 (下町の太陽) Shōchiku (Yōji Yamada) * 1963-04-21 (夜の配当) Daiei (Shigeo Tanaka) * 1963-04-21 (この首一万石) Tōei (Daisuke Itō) * 1963-04-21 (柔道一代) Tōei (Kiyoshi Saeki) * 1963-04-21 (野獣の青春) Nikkatsu (Seijun Suzuki) * 1963-04-21 (河内風土記　おいろけ繁盛記) 宝塚映画 (Kōzō Saeki) * 1963-04-21 The Third Shadow (第三の影武者 - Daisan no kagemusha) Daiei (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1963-04-24 (腰抜けガン・ファイター) Nikkatsu (Hiroshi Noguchi) * 1963-04-25 Irregularity of Sex (性の変則 - Sei no hensoku) Eiga (Satoru Kobayashi) * 1963-04-28 (独立美人隊) Shōchiku (Yasuichi Ichimura) * 1963-04-28 (拝啓天皇陛下様) Shōchiku (Yoshitarō Nomura) * 1963-04-28 Bad Reputation in the Marketplace (悪名市場 - Akumyō ichiba) Daiei (Kazuo Mori - 森一生) * 1963-04-28 (武士道残酷物語) Tōei (Tadashi Imai) * 1963-04-28 (無法松の一生) Tōei (Shinji Murayama) * 1963-04-28 (社長外遊記) Tōhō (Shūe Matsubayashi - 松林宗恵) * 1963-04-28 (俺は地獄の部隊長 - Ore wa jigoku no butaichō) Nikkatsu (Takumi Furukawa) * 1963-04-28 (太陽への脱出) Nikkatsu (Toshio Masuda) * 1963-04-28 (五十万人の遺産) / Mifune Pro (Toshirō Mifune) May * 1963-05-03 (赤い水) Daiei (Nobuo Aoyagi / Satsuo Yamamoto) * 1963-05-08 (狐雁一刀流) Tōei (Shōji Matsumura) * 1963-05-12 Bloody Record of the Shinsengumi (新選組血風録　近藤勇 - Shinsengumi kepū roku: Kondō Isami) Tōei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1963-05-12 (特別機動捜査隊　東京駅に張り込め) Tōei (Kōji Ōta) * 1963-05-12 (結婚の条件) Nikkatsu (Buichi Saitō) * 1963-05-12 (青春を返せ) Nikkatsu (Motomu Ida) * 1963-05-15 (日本の夜　女・女・女物語) 佐野芸術プロ (Tetsuji Takechi * 1963-05-15 (残酷の河) Shōchiku (Seiichirō Uchikawa) * 1963-05-15 Masseuse vs. Geisha (温泉あんま) Daiei (Kengo Kimura) * 1963-05-15 (あの娘に幸福を) Tōhō (Tetsuhiro Kawasaki) * 1963-05-19 (江戸忍法帖　七つの影) Tōei (Junji Kurata) * 1963-05-19 (殺人鬼の誘惑) Tōei (Eijirou Wakabayashi) * 1963-05-19 (赤い靴とろくでなし) Nikkatsu (Yōichi Ushihara) * 1963-05-21 (熱いうめき) (Akira Miwa) * [1963-05-22 (江戸無情) Daiei (Masateru Nishiyama) * 1963-05-22 (妻という名の女たち) Tōhō (Masanori Kakehi) * 1963-05-22 (写真記者物語　瞬間に命を賭けろ) Tōhō (Takashi Tsuboshima) * 1963-05-25 (柳生武芸帳　片目水月の剣) Tōei (Yasuto Hasegawa) * 1963-05-25 (人生劇場　続飛車角) Tōei (Tadashi Sawashima) * 1963-05-26 (交換日記) Nikkatsu (Kenjirō Morinaga) * 1963-05-26 (３８年大相撲夏場所　前半戦) 日本相撲協会映画部 (Torahiko Ise) * 1963-05-29 (手討) Daiei (Tokuzō Tanaka) * 1963-05-29 Friendly Enemies (対決 - Taiketsu) Daiei (Kimiyoshi Yasuda) * 1963-05-29 (青島要塞爆撃命令) Tōhō (Kengo Furusawa) * 1963-05-29 (続社長外遊記) Tōhō (Shūe Matsubayashi - 松林宗恵) June * 1963-06-01 (ちゃらんぽらん物語 - Charanporan monogatari) 芸映プロ 堀内真直 * 1963-06-02 Ghost from the Continent (怪談異人幽霊 - Kaidan ijin yūrei) Eiga (Satoru Kobayashi) * 1963-06-02 Sasuke and his Comedians (真田風雲録 - Sanada fūnroku) Tōei (Tai Katō) * 1963-06-02 (恋は神代の昔から) Tōei (Masamitsu Igayama) * 1963-06-02 (伊豆の踊子) Nikkatsu (Katsumi Nishikawa) * 1963-06-02 (銀座の次郎長) Nikkatsu (Motomu Ida) * 1963-06-02 (３８年大相撲夏場所　後半戦) 日本相撲協会映画部 (Torahiko Ise) * 1963-06-08 (わたしを深く埋めて) Daiei (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1963-06-08 (黒の死球) Daiei (Shunkai Mizuho) * 1963-06-09 (てなもんや三度笠) Tōei (Kōkichi Uchide) * 1963-06-09 (民謡の旅　秋田おばこ) Tōei (Kunio Watanabe) * 1963-06-13 The Empress Wu Tse-tien (武則天) Brothers (李翰祥) * 1963-06-13 (花の咲く家) Shōchiku (Yoshiaki Banshō) * 1963-06-13 (島育ち) Shōchiku (Mitsuo Yagi) * 1963-06-14 (警視庁物語　全国縦断捜査) Tōei (Masukazu Iizuka) * 1963-06-14 (陸軍残虐物語) Tōei (Jun'ya Satō) * 1963-06-16 (台所太平記) Eiga (Shirō Toyoda) * 1963-06-16 (イチかバチか) Tōhō (Yūzō Kawashima) * 1963-06-16 (機動捜査班　静かなる暴力) Nikkatsu (Isamu Kosugi) * 1963-06-16 (午前零時の出獄) Nikkatsu (Tokujirō Yamazaki) * 1963-06-18 (女のはらわた) Motoki) * [1963-06-22 (日本残酷物語 - Nihon zankoku monogatari) Shintōhō興業　(Nobuo Nakagawa; Kiyoshi Komori / (高橋典) documentary, 100分 http://www.japanese-cinema-db.jp/details/9359 * 1963-06-22 (用心棒市場) Tōei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1963-06-22 (親分を倒せ) Tōei (Teruo Ishii) * 1963-06-23 (怪談鬼火の沼) Daiei (Bin Kato) * 1963-06-23 (囁く死美人) Daiei (Mitsuo Murayama) * 1963-06-23 (煙の王様) Nikkatsu (Hiromi Higuchi) * 1963-06-25 (女犯の掟) Cinema Film (Satoru Kobayashi) * 1963-06-29 (ローマに咲いた恋) Shōchiku (Yoshirō Kawazu) * 1963-06-29 (二人で胸を張れ) Shōchiku (Kin'ya Sakai) * 1963-06-30 Honolulu-Tokyo-Hong Kong (ホノルル・東京・香港) / [Tōhō (Yasuki Chiba) * 1963-06-30 (てんやわんや次郎長道中) Daiei (Kazuo Mori - 森一生) * 1963-06-30 (視界ゼロの脱出) Daiei (Tetsutarō Murano) * 1963-06-30 Woman with the Snake Eyes (右門捕物帖　蛇の目傘の女 - Umon Torimonochō: Hebi no me gasa no onna) Tōei (Shūichi Kōno) * 1963-06-30 (八州遊侠伝　男の盃) Tōei (Masahiro Makino) * 1963-06-30 (夜霧のブルース) Nikkatsu (Takashi Nomura) * 1963-06-30 (若い仲間たち　うちら祇園お舞妓はん) 宝塚映画 (Kōzō Saeki) July * 1963-07-02 (喜劇　新婚の悶え) Eiga (Kensuke Sawa) * 1963-07-02 (性科入門) 理研映画 * 1963-07-07 (十七人の忍者 - Jūshichi-nin no ninja) Tōei (Yasuto Hasegawa) * 1963-07-07 (警視庁物語　十代の足どり) Tōei (Hajime Satō) * 1963-07-07 (探偵事務所２３　銭と女に弱い男) Nikkatsu (Nozomu Yanase) * 1963-07-13 (結婚式・結婚式) Shōchiku (Noboru Nakamura) * 1963-07-13 (女弥次喜多　タッチ旅行) Shōchiku (Tsutomu Uemura) * 1963-07-13 (雑兵物語) Daiei (Kazuo Ikehiro) * 1963-07-13 (風速七十五米) Daiei (Shigeo Tanaka) * 1963-07-13 (暗黒街最大の決闘) Tōei (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1963-07-13 (喜劇　駅前茶釜) Eiga (Seiji Hisamatsu) * 1963-07-13 (日本一の色男) Tōhō (Kengo Furusawa) * 1963-07-13 (新吾二十番勝負　完結篇) Tōei (Sadatsugu Matsuda) * 1963-07-14 (若い東京の屋根の下) Nikkatsu (Buichi Saitō) * 1963-07-14 (男の紋章) Nikkatsu (Akinori Matsuo) * 1963-07-14 (３８年大相撲名古屋場所　大鵬七連覇に挑む５大関) 日本相撲協会映画部 (Torahiko Ise) * 1963-07-24 (伊賀の影丸) Tōei (Noboru Ono) * 1963-07-27 (舞妓はん) Shōchiku (Yasuichi Ichimura) * 1963-07-27 (ぐれん隊純情派) Daiei (Yasuzō Masumura) * 1963-07-27 (温泉女中) Daiei (Shunkai Mizuho) * 1963-07-27 (あの橋の畔で　完結篇) Shōchiku (Yoshitarō Nomura) * 1963-07-28 (独立機関銃隊未だ射撃中) Tōhō (Senkichi Taniguchi) * 1963-07-28 (現代っ子) Nikkatsu (Kō Nakahira) * 1963-07-28 (続雲の上団五郎一座) 宝塚映画 (Nobuo Aoyagi) * 1963-07-28 (日本の戦争) Eiga * 1963-07-30 (闘魂こめて　読売巨人軍創立三十周年記念映画) Shimbun (Noboru Sakamaki) * 1963-07-31 League of Gangsters (ギャング同盟 - Gyangu dōmei) Tōei (Kinji Fukasaku) * 1963-07-31 (浅草の侠客) Tōei (Kiyoshi Saeki) August * 1963-08-07 (柳生武芸帳　剣豪乱れ雲) Tōei (Kōkichi Uchide) * 1963-08-07 (暴力団) Tōei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1963-08-10 (座頭市兇状旅) Daiei (Tokuzō Tanaka) * 1963-08-10 (続・忍びの者) Daiei (Nobuo Aoyagi)Satsuo Yamamoto) * 1963-08-11 (死闘の伝説) Shōchiku (Keisuke Kinoshita) * 1963-08-11 (真赤な恋の物語) Shōchiku (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1963-08-11 (ハワイの若大将) Tōhō (Jun Fukuda) * 1963-08-11 Attack of the Mushroom People (マタンゴ - Matango) Tōhō (Inoshirō Honda) * 1963-08-11 (関東遊侠伝) Nikkatsu (Akinori Matsuo) * 1963-08-11 (美しい暦) Nikkatsu (Kenjirō Morinaga) * 1963-08-14 (宮本武蔵　二刀流開眼) Tōei (Tomu Uchida) * 1963-08-14 The Horseman (馬喰一代 - Bakurō ichidai) Tōei (Masaharu Segawa) * 1963-08-25 (林檎の花咲く町) Tōhō (Katsuki Iwauchi) * 1963-08-25 (アリバイ) Nikkatsu (Yōichi Ushihara) * 1963-08-25 (霧子のタンゴ) Nikkatsu (Eisuke Takizawa) * 1963-08-27 (雲切獄門帖) Tōei (Yasushi Sasaki) * 1963-08-27 (素浪人捕物帖　闇夜に消えた女) Tōei (Kinnosuke Fukada) * 1963-08-28 (仮面の情事) Ｇプロ (Takeo Takagi) * 1963-08-28 (ニッポン珍商売) Shōchiku (Kin'ya Sakai) * 1963-08-28 (舞妓と暗殺者) Daiei (Kenji Misumi) * 1963-08-28 (女が愛して憎むとき) Daiei (Sokichi Tomimoto) * 1963-08-28 (男の嵐) 日米映画 (Nobuo Nakagawa) * 1963-08-31 (九ちゃん刀を抜いて) Tōei (Masahiro Makino) * 1963-08-31 (海軍) Tōei (Shinji Murayama) * 1963-08-31 (国際秘密警察　指令第８号) Tōhō (Toshio Sugie) * 1963-08-31 (秘剣) Tōhō (Hiroshi Inagaki) * 1963-08-31 (エデンの海) Nikkatsu (Katsumi Nishikawa) * 1963-08-31 (風が呼んでる旋風児　銀座無頼帖) Nikkatsu (Hiroshi Noguchi) September * 1963-09-03 (甘い罠) (Kōji Wakamatsu) * [1963-09-07 (悪名波止場) Daiei (Kazuo Mori - 森一生) * 1963-09-07 (黒の商標) Daiei (Tarō Yuge) * 1963-09-08 (残月大川流し) Tōei (Yasushi Sasaki) * 1963-09-08 (やくざの歌) Tōei (Miki Wakabashi) * 1963-09-11 (あらくれ荒野) Shōchiku (Tatsuo Sakai) * 1963-09-11 (嵐を呼ぶ十八人) Shōchiku (Yoshida Yoshishige) * 1963-09-11 (丘は花ざかり) Nikkatsu (Kiyoshi Horiike) * 1963-09-11 (虎の子作戦) Nikkatsu (Nozomu Yanase) * 1963-09-14 (おれは侍だ！　命を賭ける三人) Tōei (Tadashi Sawashima) * 1963-09-14 (恐喝) Tōei (Yūsuke Watanabe) * 1963-09-14 (わんぱく天使) Eiga (Seiji Hisamatsu) * 1963-09-14 (丼池) 宝塚映画 (Seiji Hisamatsu) * 1963-09-15 (ただれた太陽) (Toshio Kitazato) * [1963-09-16 (芽をふく子ども) 近代映画協会 (Isao Hara) * 1963-09-20 (１００万人の娘たち) Shōchiku (Heinosuke Gosho) * 1963-09-20 (虹をつかむ踊子) Shōchiku (Tsuneo Tabata) * 1963-09-21 (温泉巡査) Daiei (Haruo Harada) * 1963-09-21 (末は博士か大臣か) Daiei (Kōji Shima) * 1963-09-21 (若様やくざ　江戸っ子天狗) Tōei (Eiichi Kudō) * 1963-09-21 (パレンバン奇襲作戦) Tōei (Tsuneo Kobayashi) * 1963-09-21 (悪太郎) Nikkatsu (Seijun Suzuki) * 1963-09-21 (波浮の港) Nikkatsu (Buichi Saitō) * 1963-09-21 (３８年大相撲秋場所　前半戦) 日本相撲協会映画部 (Torahiko Ise) * 1963-09-29 (ジェリーの森の石松) Tōei (Setsuya Kondō) * 1963-09-29 (めくら狼) Tōei (Hideaki Ounishi) * 1963-09-29 (のら犬作戦) Tōhō (Jun Fukuda) * 1963-09-29 (太陽は呼んでいる) Tōhō (Eizou Sugawa) * 1963-09-29 (銀座の次郎長　天下の一大事) Nikkatsu (Motomu Ida) October * 1963-10-01 (激しい女たち) Kokuei (Kōji Wakamatsu) * 1963-10-02 (３８年大相撲秋場所　後半戦) 日本相撲協会映画部 (Torahiko Ise) * 1963-10-04 (狼の王子 - Ōkami no ōji) Nikkatsu (Toshio Masuda) * 1963-10-05 (鏡の中の裸像) Shōchiku (Noboru Nakamura) * 1963-10-05 (港に消えたあいつ) Shōchiku (Yasuichi Ichimura) * 1963-10-05 (越前竹人形) Daiei (Kōzaburō Yoshimura) * 1963-10-05 (妖僧) Daiei (Teinosuke Kinugasa) * 1963-10-05 (雲の剣風の剣) Tōei (Shūichi Kōno) * 1963-10-05 (昭和侠客伝 - Shōwa kyōkaku-den) Tōei (Teruo Ishii) * 1963-10-12 (みれん) Eiga (Yasuki Chiba) * 1963-10-12 (新・夫婦善哉) Eiga (Shirō Toyoda) * 1963-10-13 (銭形平次捕物控) Tōei (平山亨 * 1963-10-13 (続・てなもんや三度笠) Tōei (Kōkichi Uchide) * 1963-10-13 (競輪上人行状記) Nikkatsu (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1963-10-13 (遊侠無頼) Nikkatsu (Haruyasu Noguchi) * 1963-10-17 (残菊物語 - Zangiku monogatari) Shōchiku (Hideo Ōba) * 1963-10-17 (「可否道」より　なんじゃもんじゃ) Shōchiku (Kazuo Inoue) * 1963-10-18 (彼女と彼) 岩波映画 (Susumu Hani) * 1963-10-19 (ど根性一代) Daiei (Kazuo Ikehiro) * 1963-10-19 (犯罪作戦ＮＯ．１) Daiei (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1963-10-20 (次郎長三国志) Tōei (Masahiro Makino) * 1963-10-20 (ギャング忠臣蔵) Tōei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1963-10-24 ([北京の５５日　55 (Days at Peking) サミュエル・ブロンストンプロ (Nicholas Ray) * 1963-10-26 (クレージー作戦　くたばれ！無責任) Tōhō (Takashi Tsuboshima) * 1963-10-26 (大盗賊) Tōhō (Senkichi Taniguchi) * 1963-10-27 (太平洋ひとりぼっち) Pro (Kon Ichikawa) * 1963-10-27 (その人は遠く) Nikkatsu (Kiyoshi Horiike) * 1963-10-29 (無法の宿場) Tōei (Kinnosuke Fukada) * 1963-10-29 (白い熱球) Tōei (Kiyoshi Saeki) * 1963-10-30 (結婚作戦業務命令) Nikkatsu (Ren Yoshimura) * 1963-10-30 (示談屋) Nikkatsu (Motomu Ida) * 1963-10 (おいろけ作戦　プレーガール) Kokuei (Kōji Wakamatsu) * 1963-10 (おいろけ作戦　プレーボーイ) Kokuei (Takae Shindō) * 1963-10 (情欲の洞窟) Kokuei (Kōji Seki) * 1963-10 (地下鉄のメロディー) Film * 1963-10 (５＄の情欲) Cinema (Satoru Kobayashi) November * 1963-11-01 (続・ニッポン珍商売) Shōchiku (Kunio Watanabe) * 1963-11-01 (見上げてごらん夜の星を) Shōchiku (Yoshiaki Banshō) * 1963-11-01 (おかしな奴 - Okashina yatsu) Tōei (Tadashi Sawashima) * 1963-11-01 A House of Shame (五番町夕霧楼 - Gobanchō yūgirirō) Tōei (Tomokata Tasaka) * 1963-11-01 (真白き富士の嶺) Nikkatsu (Kenjirō Morinaga) * 1963-11-02 (眠狂四郎殺法帖) Daiei (Tokuzō Tanaka) * 1963-11-02 (巨人　大隈重信) Daiei (Kenji Misumi) * 1963-11-03 (鎖陰) Adachi) * [1963-11-08 (母) 近代映画協会 (Kaneto Shindō) * 1963-11-10 (続・次郎長三国志) Tōei (Masahiro Makino) * 1963-11-10 (続男の紋章) Nikkatsu (Akinori Matsuo) * 1963-11-13 (鬼検事) Tōei (Hideo Sekikawa) * 1963-11-16 (近世名勝負物語　花の講道館) Daiei (Shunkai Mizuho) * 1963-11-16 (高校三年生) Daiei (Yoshio Inoue) * 1963-11-16 The Elegant Life of Mr. Everyman (江分利満氏の優雅な生活 - Eburi manshi no yūga-na seikatsu) Tōhō (Kihachi Okamoto) * 1963-11-16 (女の歴史) Tōhō (Mikio Naruse) * 1963-11-16 The Insect Woman (にっぽん昆虫記 - Nippon konchūki) Nikkatsu (Shōhei Imamura) * 1963-11-17 Tange Sazen (丹下左膳) Shōchiku (Seiichirō Uchikawa) * 1963-11-17 (ばりかん親分 - Barikan oyabun) Shōchiku (Manao Horiuchi) * 1963-11-20 (右京之介巡察記) Tōei (Yasuto Hasegawa) * 1963-11-20 (関の弥太ッぺ) Tōei (Kousaku Yamashita) * 1963-11-23 (関東無宿) Nikkatsu (Seijun Suzuki) * 1963-11-24 (われらサラリーマン) 宝塚映画 (Seiji Maruyama) * 1963-11-25 (東南アジアは招く) Nikkatsu * 1963-11-30 Zatoichi 5: On The Road (座頭市喧嘩旅 - Zatoichi kenka-tabi) Daiei (Kimiyoshi Yasuda) * 1963-11-30 (黒の駐車場) Daiei (Tarō Yuge) * 1963-11 (成熟への階段) (Akira Miwa) December * [1963-12-01 (歌くらべ満月城) Shōchiku (Kunio Motoi) * 1963-12-01 (結婚の設計 - Kekkon no sekkei) Shōchiku (Mitsuo Yagi) * 1963-12-01 (血と砂の決斗) Tōei (Sadatsugu Matsuda) * 1963-12-01 (続・王将) Tōei (Jun'ya Satō) * 1963-12-01 (やぶにらみニッポン) Tōhō (Hideo Suzuki) * 1963-12-01 (３８年大相撲九州場所) 日本相撲協会映画部 (Torahiko Ise) * 1963-12-03 (毒のある愛撫) (Takeo Takagi) * [1963-12-07 The Thirteen Assassins (十三人の刺客 - Jūsan-nin no shikaku) Tōei (Eiichi Kudō) * 1963-12-07 (わが恐喝の人生) Tōei (Kiyoshi Saeki) * 1963-12-08 (お姐ちゃん三代記) Tōhō (Masanori Kakehi) * 1963-12-08 (地獄の祭典) Nikkatsu (Yōichi Ushihara) * 1963-12-08 (泥だらけのいのち) Nikkatsu (Kiyoshi Horiike) * 1963-12-08 (暁の合唱) 宝塚映画 (Hideo Suzuki) * 1963-12-14 (東京オリンピック音頭　恋愛特ダネ合戦) Shōchiku (Nobuo Aoyagi)Toshirō Ōmi) * 1963-12-14 (踊りたい夜) Shōchiku (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1963-12-15 (月影忍法帖　二十一の眼) Tōei (Junji Kurata) * 1963-12-15 (学園広場) Nikkatsu (Tokujirō Yamazaki) * 1963-12-19 (桃太郎侍) Daiei (井上昭 * 1963-12-19 (暗黒街ＮＯ．１) Daiei (Shigeo Tanaka) * 1963-12-21 (柳生武芸帳　片目の忍者) Tōei (Shōji Matsumura) * 1963-12-21 (わんわん忠臣蔵) Shirakawa) * [1963-12-21 (狼少年ケン) * [1963-12-21 (霧に消えた人) Nikkatsu (Ren Yoshimura) * 1963-12-22 (海底軍艦) Tōhō (Inoshirō Honda) * 1963-12-22 Crazy Cats Go to Hong Kong (香港クレージー作戦 CRAZYCATS GO TO HONGKONG) Tōhō (Toshio Sugie) * 1963-12-24 (色ぼけ欲ぼけ物語) Shōchiku (Manao Horiuchi) * 1963-12-24 (瞼の母より　月夜の渡り鳥) Shōchiku (Yasuichi Ichimura) * 1963-12-25 (光る海) Nikkatsu (Kō Nakahira) * 1963-12-25 (男の紋章　風雲双つ竜) Nikkatsu (Akinori Matsuo) * 1963-12-28 (地下室のうめき) * [1963-12-28 (悪名一番) Daiei (Tokuzō Tanaka) * 1963-12-28 (新・忍びの者) Daiei (Kazuo Mori - 森一生) * 1963-12-31 (不倫のつぐない) (Kōji Wakamatsu) * [1963-12 (女学生の記録) Month Unknown * [1963 (花團錦簇　Ｌｏｖｅ　Ｐａｒａｄｅ) Brothers 陶秦 * 1963 (七仙女 Ａ　Ｍａｉｄ　ｆｒｏｍ　Ｈｅａｖｅｎ) Brothers 何夢華／陳新一 * 1963 (セロひきのゴーシュ) * [1963 (小さな冒険旅行) (Nagisa Ōshima) See also * [[:Category:Released in 1963] Sources * "1963年 公開作品一覧　391作品" at the Japanese Movie Database. Notes Category:Filmography Category:Released in 1963